When Rose Meet Ruth
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Rose tidak pernah berharap untuk ditemukan ketika semua orang meyakini bahwa dirinya telah meninggal, namun apa yang terjadi jika Ruth menemukannya di saat yang tidak tepat?


Disclaimer: Titanic © James Cameron

Warning: banyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I will never let go..._

 _I promise..._

Rose membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengerjap. Udara yang dingin membuat kulitnya sedikit merinding, terlebih ia hanya memakai piama 2 piece yang tipis. Ia segera mengubur wajahnya di bantal, merasakan aroma sampo melon di rambut merah keritingnya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia merasa tidak sendirian, terlebih ia sangat merindukan Jack sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Jika seandainya Jack tidak meninggal, ia mungkin sudah berada di tempat ini bersamanya. Ia mendesah pelan lalu membalikkan badan ke posisi telentang. Perlahan ia meregangkan tubuh dan bangkit. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7.

Perlahan udara dingin menyapunya lagi, menyadarkannya bahwa ia tidak sempat menyalakan perapian di depan. Rumah juga belum ia bersihkan dari kemarin. Menyadari masih ada waktu, ia segera bangkit, mencuci muka dan mulai menyalakan pendiangan.

Ada sekitar tiga bulan setelah Titanic tenggelam, ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di New York dan bekerja sebagai aktris di sebuah teater lokal. Tentu saja, dua tahun kemudan ia menepati sebagian janji yang tertinggal. Di akhir-akhir pekan, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk naik roller coaster hingga muntah, sesekali berkuda di pinggir pantai di Santa Monica seraya menyaksikan matahari tenggelam, dan adakalanya ia akan pergi bar dan meminum bir murah seadanya jika ia kehabisan uang. Betapa ia mengharapkan sang kekasih ada disampingnya saat itu, hingga di saat-saat terapuh.

Menjalani kariernya sebagai aktris membuatnya merasakan bagaimana sebenarnya hidup manidiri dan pas-pasan. Walaupun lebih mudah jika seandainya ia kaya, ia tetap menyukai hidupnya yang sekarang ini. Ia bisa memilih siapapun, ia juga bebas bersikap, dan kali ini tidak ada aturan.

Hari ini ia harus segera bersiap karena beberapa jam lagi pementasan akan dilakukan, dan perannya kali ini ialah seorang penari. Setelah membersihkan rumah, ia segera membuat sarapan. Ia segera berjalan menuju lemari makanan dan ia menyadari di akhir bulan bahwa sisa persediaannya hampir kosong. Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu mahir dalam memasak, mengingat bahwa ia hampir tidak pernah memasak sejak ia kecil, dan seandainya jika menginginkan makanan yang agak mewah ia bisa pergi mencari restoran. Melihat hanya tersisa beberapa bahan, ia segera memasak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sekitar pukul 10 ia segera berangkat. Jarak rumah dan teater tidak cukup jauh, dan ia datang tepat waktu untuk bersiap sekaligus berlatih kilat untuk menjaga performa nya ketika ia akan bermain peran. Menari tidaklah sulit karena ia dibersarkan oleh keluarga kelas atas, dan karena memang itulah salah satu keahliannya. Fina, si penata riasnya segera menghampirinya dengan gerakan cepat setelah terkejut melihat kedatangan Rose yang sebenarnya terlalu awal.

"Kau datang terlalu cepat." Ucap Fina, memeriksa lagi alat-alat rias dalam sebuah kotak rias ungu gelap. Rose segera menyimpan tasnya di atas meja rias lalu mengambil lembaran naskah, "Setidaknya aku tidak sangat terlambat."

"Aku harus memeriksa kostum."

Rose segera mengangguk ke arah Fina selagi wanita itu berjalan menuju gantungan pakaian. Ia segera mulai berlatih. Ia sudah menghafal mati naskahnya, dan yang harus ia lakukan kali ini adalah memerankannya. Di atas panggung kosong, ia mulai berakting, berbicara seolah-olah ia dilingkupi banyak orang hingga melakukan tariannya. Suara piano yang tiba-tiba mengalun mengikuti tariannya segera mengagetkan Rose hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Oh, maaf. Apa aku mengagetkanmu, Rose?" tanya seorang lelaki. Ia segera buru-buru menghampiri Rose untuk membantu namun Rose sudah duluan bangkit. Wanita itu segera mengusap pakaiannya dan mendelik ke arahnya, "Andrew!"

Fina datang tergopoh-gopoh dari balik tirai, "Kau tak apa-apa, Rose?" dan terhenti begitu melihat Andrew Harris, si pemain piano. Fina melipat tangan di dada dengan ekspresi bosan, " _Seriously?!_ "

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Fina." Ucap Rose. Andrew segera menatap Fina yang kini berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arah tempatnya memeriksa kostum. Andrew segera mohon diri dan mengejar Fina.

"Fina! Tunggu aku! Sofina!" panggil Andrew seraya berlari. Melihat dua orang itu, Rose segera tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

Tepat ketika pukul 11, para kru teater mulai berdatangan karena pementasan akan dilakukan jam satu siang. Tepat jam setengah satu para penonton mulai berdatangan, mengisi kursi-kursi kosong. Mayoritas pasangan kekasih, dan sebagiannya lagi para lajang, lansia, dan suami istri. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang kaya, terlihat dari pakaiannya yang glamor.

"Kau siap, Rose?" tanya Fina yang saat itu sedang memberikan perona pipi, dilanjut perona bibir yang berwarna _peach_. Setelah sentuhan terakhir, ia segera tersenyum.

"Ya, aku sangat siap, Sofina."

Selagi ia menunggu perintah, ia segera mengerjap sejenak. Ia tersenyum dengan mantap, ketika tirai berwarna merah anggur yang besar terbuka, menampilkan kilauan cahaya lampu sorot dan orang-orang yang menantikan kemunculannya.

"Doakan aku, Jack." Batinnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih."

Para aktris dan aktor berpegangan di atas panggung dan memberikan hormat kepada para penonton yang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Tirai panggung kembali tertutup dan dibaliknya, para aktris dan aktor saling berpelukan dan bersalaman. Pentasnya berhasil dan Jonathan Flick, sang sutradara, akan mentraktir para aktris dan aktor atas keberhasilannya. Mereka segera bubar. Ia segera berganti pakaian dan menghampiri meja rias. Selagi ia berniat mengambil tasnya, sebuah tangan kecil segera menggenggamnya.

"Halo." Sapanya.

Rose segera menoleh ke bawah, terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruth Bukater-Johansson segera menyapu pandangannya ke arah kerumunan. Perlahan ia melirik putri dan suaminya yang menampilkan ekspresi cemas. Setelah menonton, cucu perempuannya segera menghilang dari pandangan dan genggaman ibunya tepat ketika film berakhir. Sedari tadi ia mencari, dan bertanya pada beberapa orang. Ia bahkan juga memanggil petugas keamanan untuk membantu mencari si kecil Ariana.

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Mother?" tanya Adelaine cemas. Ruth menggeleng, "Aku belum menemukannya. Tadi kutanya beberapa orang di kerumunan sana dan mereka mengaku tidak melihat Ana."

"Oh, seharusnya dia tidak kulepaskan." Adelaine sendiri makin cemas, dan itu membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih tua. Usianya sudah hampir 30 dan dia biasanya tampak bersinar. Ruth mengangguk, "Akan kucoba cari di tempat lain."

Ruth mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan Ariana, hingga ia mendapatkan sesuatu. Ariana mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mengagumi sang pemeran utama wanitanya yang berambut merah keriting, si wanita penari. Jadi, mungkin ia berada di balik panggung. Ia segera bergegas menuju ke balik panggung, dengan sekuriti yang mengekorinya. Perlahan ia mencoba mengingat si pemeran wanita penari, dan seolah terasa déjà vu. Penampilannya mirip dengan Rose namun tentu saja itu tidak mungkin Rose, karena Rose sudah meninggal pada saat Titanic tenggelam lima tahun yang lalu.

Ia mencari di beberapa area, sampai tempat gantungan pakaian, hingga ia melihat dua siluet dari jauh. Mungkin saja itu Ariana, dan ia segera menghampirinya. Perlahan ia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, dan itu terdengar seperti suara Ariana. Ia segera tersenyum.

"Ariana, disitu kau rupanya!" serunya.

Namun langkahnya segera terhenti begitu melihat Ariana sedang terkikik-kikik, bersama seorang wanita. Wanita itu menghadap ke samping dan tertutup poni panjang yang juga diselip ke samping, sehingga Ruth sulit mengenalinya, namun dia yakin wanita itu tersenyum lembut ke arah anak itu. Ariana menoleh ke arah sang Grandma dan segera tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi susu yang kecil dan rapi.

"Oh, Grandma. Lihat siapa yang kutemui!" seru Ariana, dan wanita yang tadi diajaknya bicara segera menoleh ke arahnya. Perlahan senyum wanita itu meluntur, dengan ekspresi seolah terkejut.

Ruth sendiri seolah dihantam petir besar. Cukup besar hingga ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap namun wanita yang tak jauh berada di hadapannya ini tetaplah wanita yang rasanya sama. Perlahan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, dan ia mencoba mengingat-ingat penampilannya. Rambut merah keriting yang khas sewarna dengan rambutnya, tubuh ideal yang sedikit berisi, mata biru cemerlang, bibir merah yang tebal dan penuh, dan garis wajah yang sama persis.

Dia terlihat sama persis dengan Rose.

"Grandma! Grandma! Apa kau baik saja?" Ruth menoleh ke bawah, menyadari bahwa Ariana sudah menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rose segera terkejut begitu tahu wanita yang dipanggil Grandma oleh Ariana. Ia tidak akan menyangka ini. Dua orang pun segera datang dan menyusul wanita tua itu. sayup-sayup, ia bisa mendengar nama Ruth terucap, yang membuatnya meringis. Dua orang itu adalah ibu Ariana dan satunya lagi adalah suami Ruth. Udara serasa menipis dan kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk ditemukan. Tidak, tidak hari ini.

"Lain kali bilang pada Mama kalau kau ingin pergi." Sang ibu memberikan nasihat kepada Ariana. Ia sendiri seolah merasa seperti patung, karena tidak ada satupun yang bicara ataupun menoleh kepadanya.

"Oh iya. Terima kasih telah menemukan cucuku." Ujar si pria tua dalam balutan jas hitam. Putri dan cucunya mendampinginya sementara dia merangkul istrinya. Rose yang merasa tidak tahan segera mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum.

Fina datang bersama Andrew dari balik ruang pakaian sehingga semua mata tertuju kepada mereka. Ia bisa menebak bahwa keduanya sudah berbaikan. Fina menenteng tasnya, tidak melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, "Hey Rose, kau mau pergi tidak?"

"Uhm, sebentar, Sofina." Jawabnya.

"Aku kira aku kehilangan dia. Terima kasih telah menjaganya." Ujar sang ibu seraya tersenyum, menggenggam Ariana. Rose tersenyum, "Dia mendatangiku kesini sendirian."

"Dia pasti mengagumimu. Putriku, Ariana, biasanya tidak langsung ramah pada orang lain." Timpal si ibu. Si pria tua menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, dan menyadari bahwa wajahnya polos dari riasan. "Bukankah kau si pemeran utama wanitanya tadi? Emilia si penari?"

"Iya, aku memerankan Emilia."

"Kalau boleh kutahu siapa nama lengkapmu, Nona?" tanya sang ibu, mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan. Rose membalasnya, "Rose...Dawson."

"Terima kasih, Miss Dawson." Ucap sang ibu untuk kesekian kalinya lalu akhirnya mohon diri dan akhirnya pergi. Rose menatap keempat orang itu dan ia bersumpah bahwa Ruth tadi menatapnya lama sebelum pergi. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Fina dan Andrew yang dengan sabar berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Apakah mereka kehilangan anak?" tanya Andrew. Rose menggeleng, pusing. Ia segera mengambil air botol dari tasnya dan meminumnya cepat.

"Ceritanya panjang."

Pada akhirnya ia memilih pergi bersama mereka berdua. Menyadari dirinya dalam masalah sekarang, ia segera menggeleng dan meminum airnya lagi. Mungkin traktiran Mr. Flick sore ini akan membuatnya melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sekitar satu minggu lewat setelah pertunjukan. Ia kembali ke kehidupannya yang biasanya. Biasanya ia akan pergi ke teater tiga kali dalam satu minggu dari pukul 10 pagi hingga jam delapan malam. New York masih ramai seperti biasanya, dan ia juga masih belum bisa melupakan pertemuan itu dengan Ruth, walaupun kini dia sudah agak tenang. Dalam satu minggu itu juga Ruth berkali-kali ingin bertemu dengannya, yang disampaikan oleh perantara. Otomatis ia pasti akan mengarang-ngarang alasan agar tidak perlu melakukannya, dan dia cukup merasa bersalah.

Bukannya ia tidak menyayangi ibunya––dia sebenarnya sayang––hanya saja ia takut untuk kembali. Ia tidak ingin terkekang.

Malam itu Fina baru saja mengajaknya menuju bar terdekat dan ia menyetujuinya. Ia menemani Fina dan ikut minum namun rasanya ia tidak berminat setelah menghabiskan satu botol, padahal ia merupakan peminum yang kuat. Bosan dengan keadaan disekitarnya, ia segera memutuskan untuk pulang dan meminta Andrew menggantikannya.

Malam mungkin sudah cukup larut namun terkadang mampir di teater disela-sela jalan kaki sepulang dari bar membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia baru saja melewati belokan dan akhirnya sampai di teater. Perlahan pintu terbuka, kemudian lampu-lampu yang menyinari area kursi penonton menyala dan menampilkan pemandangan indah. Rose tersenyum dan duduk di salah satu kursi, menikmati pertunjukan khayalan.

Awal tujuan dirinya ingin ikut bersama Jack adalah karena ia ingin mendapatkan kebebasan dan kebahagiaannya sendiri––disamping ia mencintai pria itu. Ia ingin kabur dari kenyataan bahwa ia ditunangkan dengan Cal. Maka dari itu ia mengganti nama belakangnya yang semula "Bukater" menjadi "Dawson" yang merupakan nama belakang Jack agar ibunya, Cal, atau siapapun yang mengenalnya mengira bahwa dirinya adalah orang lain dan Rose DeWitt Bukater yang asli telah tenggelam di dasar laut, dan sekarang Ibunya telah tahu bahwa putrinya tidak meninggal sama sekali.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Apakah ibunya akan mengklaim dirinya sebagai putrinya yang hilang dan ia akan kembali terkekang? Lalu setelah itu apakah ibunya akan memberi tahu Cal bahwa dia masih hidup dan dia akan ditunangkan lagi? Tidak. Dia tidak menginginkan itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kabur ke kota lain?

Di tengah-tengah pemikirannya akan kabur, ia segera menghela napas sedih. Disinilah dia berada, membiarkan dirinya lari dari kenyataan di sebuah teater. Ia segera menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran seraya merutuki diri atas kejadian kemarin.

Selesai menikmati pertunjukan khayalannya, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia segera bangkit dan mematikan semua lampu lalu berjalan keluar dan mengunci pintu. Tepat di depan gerbang, ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan kunci. Tangannya segera meraih benda itu, ia segera berdiri. Tepat ketika ia berdiri, ia bisa melihat sesosok wanita tua berdiri tak jauh di depannya, menatapnya dengan diam. Rose segera menghela napas sedih, lalu balas menatapnya.

"Hello, Mother."

Ruth sendiri tak berkutik, terlebih ketika Rose memanggilnya "Mother". Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu sejak awal, dan harus ia akui bahwa tampaknya Rose memang sudah menikah. Ia yakin, dan selalu yakin bahwa ia bisa mengenali Rose dimana saja.

"Rose?" tanyanya, memastikan ini benar Rose atau hanya orang lain. Rose berjalan maju menuju daerah yang terkena cahaya sehingga Ruth bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya lagi dari dekat.

"Aku disini, Mother. Tepat di hadapanmu. Hidup-hidup."

Ruth tidak berkata-kata. Rose akhirnya menggeleng pasrah, "Baik. ayo kita cari tempat duduk yang nyaman."

Keduanya segera duduk di bangku dekat toko buku dengan minuman masing-masing di tangan. Rose sendiri masih sibuk meminum bir dari botolnya sedikit-sedikit, tak ingin melakukan obrolan dengan kondisi mabuk. Selagi menunggu Ruth berbicara, Rose berdiam disisinya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan untukku, Mother?" tanya Rose, memulai permbicaraan. Ruth menghela napas, "Ada banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi aku tidak tahu yang mana dahulu."

"Ayo kita mulai dengan mengapa kau datang kesini?" Rose berucap dengan pelan, dan tepat sasaran. Ruth mengangkat bahu, "Suamiku punya rekan bisnis disini."

"Tak kusangka kau menikah lagi, Mother. Kuyakin suamimu adalah konglomerat. Aku sempat mengira kau akan pasrah dan menerima takdirmu sebagai wanita biasa. Yah, pilihan kita tidak pernah mudah." Rose menimpali dengan sarkas.

"Aku maklum kau berkata begitu."

Rose meneguk birnya sementara Ruth merapatkan mantelnya. Ia menatap Rose yang meneguk seperti orang stres, dan yah, bukan salah Rose jika dia seperti itu.

"Aku kira kau sudah meninggal." Ujar Ruth, tampak penyesalan di matanya dan Rose bisa merasakannya. Rose menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu."

"Di mana Dawson?" dan Rose menoleh seketika, terkejut sekaligus terheran begitu mendengar ibunya mengucapkan nama itu untuk kali pertama tanpa nada mencela ataupun menghina. Serasa ingin menangis, ia menolehkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Rose serak, tertahan. Seolah-olah ia tidak ingin mengajukan pertanyaannya. Ruth tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena telah menjagamu selama ini."

"Aku...tidak...menikah. Belum." perlahan namun pasti, "Dia..Jack...hipotermia...setelah...Titanic...tenggelam..." setiap patah kata terdengar pahit dan tercekat di tenggorokan Rose. Bahunya mulai bergetar, namun ia menahannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Dia mengorbankan dirinya. Jika seandainya daun pintu terapung itu cukup untuk kami berdua, dia tidak akan..." Rose tak sanggup melanjutkannya dan ia rasa Ruth mengerti, sebab Ruth hanya membuang pandangan sedih. Masa transisi Rose rasanya lebih berat dari yang ia duga. Ruth segera menghela napas sedih.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku mengganti namaku, Mother? Kurasa kau mungkin sudah mengetahuinya." ujar Rose. Ruth mengangguk, "Rasanya aku sudah mengerti."

"Begini. Setelah aku pulang ke Philadelphia, ada satu tahun aku hampir tidak bisa bertahan hingga aku bertemu suamiku. Dia bersedia membayar utang-utang kita. Mungkin seumur hidupmu setelah ini kau akan menyangka aku matrealistis namun ada hal yang perlu kau ketahui: suamiku sangat baik dan akupun menyayanginya. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti picisan namun itu yang kurasakan, dan itu tulus bahwa aku menyayanginya." jelas Ruth.

"Aku merasakan penderitaan yang berat begitu aku mendengar teriakan orang-orang yang meminta tolong, memohon agar tidak tenggelam. Aku bahkan sempat memikirkanmu setelah aksi lompatmu yang berani hanya untuk menyusul Dawson. Aku kira semuanya telah berakhir namun nyatanya tidak, karena setelah tahu bahwa namamu tidak ada dalam daftar penumpang yang selamat, disitu aku menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa kau butuh kepedulian dan kasih sayang."

"Aku menyayangimu, Rose, namun karena keegoisanku kau menjadi seperti ini. Aku rasa aku adalah ibu yang buruk. Maafkan aku, Rose." Ruth terisak. Rose spontan memeluk ibunya, melupakan kebenciannya pada sang Ibu. Ia sudah lama memaafkan Ruth. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya menyimpan dendam.

"Sudahlah, Mother. Aku memaafkanmu." ujarnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan air mata yang hampir jatuh selagi ia memeluk Ibunya yang sudah terlihat lebih tua, lebih rapuh dari yang dibayangkan Rose.

Ada beberapa waktu hingga Ruth bisa kembali menguasai dirinya. Rose meneguk minumannya lagi dan menawarkan Ruth. Ruth tentu saja menolak.

"Aku bosan pura-pura bersikap sopan, memasang topeng. Aku ingin bebas, Mother. Aku tidak ingin dikekang oleh siapapun, dan walaupun aku bebas, pasti tetap saja ada konsekuensi dari itu." ujar Rose setelah mengeluarkan rokok dari tasnya, menyulut sebatang dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa Ruth tidak menyukai kebiasaan putrinya yang ini.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak akan menemuimu setelah ini, sesuai keinginanmu. Aku rasa kau sudah siap menjalani hidupmu sendiri, aku yakin itu. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja."

Rose menggeleng, "Jangan beritahu Cal tentang diriku sekarang ini. Jangan beritahu siapapun, kumohon. Ini rahasia kita berdua."

Merasa dirinya sudah mengerti keadaan, Ruth mengangguk dan keduanya memutuskan untuk berdiri. Keduanya segera berpelukan sekali lagi. Rose membiarkan Ruth mencium pipinya dengan pelan.

"Goodbye, Mother."

"Goodbye, daughter."

Lalu akhirnya berpisah ke arah berlawanan. Tanpa Rose tahu, Ruth segera membiarkan tangisnya jatuh selagi ia berjalan. Rose sendiri tetap berjalan pulang sampai arah rumah. Semuanya bercampur aduk dan terasa acak dalam beberapa hari yang lewat setelah pementasannya. Kepalanya pening akibat alkohol. Tepat ketika Rose menutup pintu rumah, ia segera terduduk di sofa dan akhirnya membiarkan pertahanan dirinya runtuh. Ia menangisi ibunya, Jack, bahkan dirinya, menyadari bahwa mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir sebelum ia melanjutkan hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiga tahun kemudian...**

Suara ketukan di pintunya segera mengagetkannya dari lamunannya. Ia segera bangkit dari sofa dan membuka pintu. Tampak seorang kurir pria berdiri dihadapannya seraya memegangi sebuah kotak yang sudah terbungkus.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Mr.?" tanya Rose.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Rose Dawson dengan alamat ini?" si kurir menunjukkan kertas pengirimannya pada Rose. Tertera namanya beserta alamatnya. Rose mengangguk, "Ya, ini benar saya."

"Anda tanda tangan disini." dan Rose segera menandatangani suratnya. Ia segera menutup pintu begitu kurir pergi. Perlahan ia membuka kertas yang membungkus kotak tersebut dan akhirnya membuka tutupnya. Isinya ada hampir tiga juta uang beserta foto-foto masa kecilnya. Rose terheran begitu menemukan sebuah surat yang terlipat. Ini tulisan tangan ibunya.

 _Dear Rose..._

 _Aku tahu aku melanggar perjanjian kita, namun bagaimana aku tidak khawatir jika ini adalah putriku sendiri? Aku mengirimkan semua fotomu sebagai kenang-kenangan, beserta uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Jika kau punya cicilan, segera lunasi. Kuharap kau menggunakan itu dengan bijak._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _ibumu._

"Hah?" Ia menyadari ada amplop lain yang berada di balik tutup kotak. Itu bukan tulisan tangan ibunya. Dia segera cepat-cepat menyobeknya, dan membacanya. Ini dari ibu Ariana. Rasa sedih menjalari hatinya, seolah seseorang telak memukulnya dengan telak. Perlahan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya dengan keras selagi ia membaca kalimatnya pelan-pelan. Suara isak tangis tidak dapat tertahankan.

 _Ruth DeWitt Bukater-Johansson telah dinyatakan meninggal pada bulan September, tahun 1920 di Southampton, Inggris._

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I know, it's bad...**

 **Mohon kritik dan saran.**


End file.
